bella is a godess?
by lilacwolf20
Summary: the cullens are in vited to camp half blood for the summer and what they find there is some secrets they would have never thought possible
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, love," Edward said sweetly as he entered our room. "We are wanted for a family meeting at the main house."

'I'm coming, dear" I said while getting off the bed and walking over and kissing him.

He chuckled, "we'd better get going. They are getting impatient." With that we raced to the main house.

I saw everyone sitting in the living room, even the wolves were here. "What's going on," asked Emmett in a voice that showed he was a little scared. Carlisle noticed this.

"There is no reason to be scared. We have been offered to visit a camp where children of Greek gods and humans live and train."

I was shocked when I heard those words. I would be going home. Well I have been lying to my family. I'm actualy the daughter of Posiden and Athena. How am I going to tell them. What was I going…

Then I heard a car turn onto the drive way. "Charlie is coming," Edward said in a monotone voice. "He has a letter from you. Who is Percy Jackson?"

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped. I held my breath. Then Charlie knocked on the door. Renesmee jumped off jake's lap and ran to get the door. "Grandpa Charlie! " Nessie yelled at the top of her lungs. We haven't seen Charlie in awhile so it's nice to see him again.

"hey Nessie," he said picking her up and walked into the living room. "hey Bells I got a letter from your cousin percy in New York. I forgot he use to come and see you in the summer."

"Yea, me too," I said grabbing the letter and walked into the kichen to read it alone. It said:

Dear Bella,

I hope you have a good reason for not telling me, Annabeth, or dad about you getting married or even having a child! The reason I wright to you now is because you probably know about your family being invited to camp, You need to come talk to the gods they are so mad, dad is about to blow a fuse, literaly .getting past the gods having a fit ( I had to laugh). Me and annabeth are getting married. grover is the same. We haven't seen thila in awhile. Tyson and chiron are good. Mr. d is still mad as ever. Please irse call soon.

Your brother,

Percy Jackson

I couldn't move all I did was think about before I moved to forks… Then I thought about when I moved. How proud my family is of me and all I did."whats wrong ,love," Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. " nothing ,just trying to remember the past as much as I can,"I said as I turn around and smailed. Charlie stayed for two hours before deciding to go home, well sue clearwaters for diner. all the wolves but jake left aswhil.

"So, what about this camp?" alice asked, "when are we leaving?"

"well, we first have to visit the gods to see if we are actuly able to handle being around their children. Then if they say yes we will be able to go to the camp for a month," carlilse explaned.

"no, Jacob you will stay with your pack while we are gone," Edward said with venom on the tip of his tounge. Jake must have wanted to come too.

"I'm with Edward on this we don't know what they are like, or if they will like us, and if they do would they like you with us?" I said I knew they would like us because I was here, but would it blow my cover. Every one nodded in agreement as Nessie cuddled into jake and went to sleep.

"but when do we leave?" asked rose, I could tell she was nervous.

"we leave in three days," cralilse mumbled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled waking Nessie up, I went over and comforted her.

"sorry its so last minet."

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

We are at the airport about to leave for new york. Percy, Nico , and Thila are going to pick us up, because they are the children of the "big three".

I was so nervous and excited. I hadn't seen them in five years. It will be nice to go back to camp for awhile. Jasper was staring at me. I smiled and asked," why are you staring at?"

He shook his head, "your emotions are very confusing."

" Momma?" Nessie said with bib eyes.

" yes, baby,"

"are these people like grandpas friends?"

I knew she meant the voltori ,"no, baby I don't know what their like." But I really do and they would never hurt her, my little girl, my little nugger…

As we steped off the plain I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own twilight or Percy Jackson**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

We are at the airport about to leave for New York. Percy, Nico, and Thila are going to pick us up, because they are the children of the "big three".

I was so nervous and excited. I hadn't seen them in five years. It will be nice to go back to camp for a while. Jasper was staring at me. I smiled and asked," why are you staring at?"

He shook his head, "your emotions are very confusing."

"Momma?" Nessie said with big eyes.

"Yes, baby,"

"Are these people like grandpas friends?"

I knew she meant the Voltori ,"no, baby I don't know what their like." But I really do and they would never hurt her, my little girl, my little nugger…

As we stepped off the plain I saw them.

Percy's pov

We(me, Thila, Nico)we're waiting for the Cullens and Illa to get here. "I can't wait to see her again" Thila squleled.

"But remember to them she is Bella, and not your cousin, my sister" I said a little sad that I had to act in front of her family till she told them the truth.

"Oh come on, you are just excited as I am, admit it," thila said poking my stomach.

"Of course I am, I'm seeing my older sister for the first time in years, and I can't wait," I said jumping up and down. Thila frowned and Nico laughed.

"Ok, their plain just landed, lets go get the new kids," Nico said trying to sound excited. As we walked over there, we saw nine of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The oldest male walked over to us.

"Hello, are you Percy, Thila, and Nico?" he asked with a bell sounding voice.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Thila said getting suspicious of something but I couldn't tell what though.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife, Esme, my sons jasper, Emmett, and Edward, and my daughters Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and granddaughter Renesmee,"he introduced them and they waved when he said their names.

"Well, don't want to keep the gods waiting" I said and Illa chuckled. We put their bags in the camp van and headed to Olympus (the empire state building). When we reached the top, the big one, I think his name was Emmett asked" what are we doing here?" everyone but illa nodded in agreement.

"This is the way to Olympus,"Thila explained, "now in the elevator." when we got into the thrown room, Uncle Zeus greeted us "hello children. And you must be the Cullens?" he asked.

* * *

please review .it will make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at the gods; nothing had changed. Had I hoped something had? My mother looked in awe when she saw me, as did the other gods. Aphrodite smiled at us all; she must be overwhelmed with our love and beauty. After Carlisle and Uncle Zeus were finished, he said we could stay at the camp, and we'll have to hunt at night so we don't scare the other campers and the syters. Then Apollo asked a weird question, "Alice is your real name Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Yes, why?" she said eyes widening.

"Because you are my daughter," he smiled. "We'll talk later," he said after he saw Zeus's face…

As we walked into the camp I saw smiling faces that just wanted to run up and hug me. I smiled back and when I saw Annabeth, I smiled even bigger. She is my favorite and closest sister. Then, Chiron walked up. "Hello, I'm Chiron. So, I have decided that Alice will stay in the Apollo cabin, Bella and Renesmee will stay in the Poseidon cabin, Rosalie in the Aphrodite cabin, Emmett in the Ares cabin, Esme in the Hera cabin, Carlisle in the Zeus cabin, jasper in the Athena cabin, and Edward in the Dionysus cabin." He said then walked away with a sad look on his face.

Then the consolers came and took us to our cabins. "So, what's happened since I've been gone?" I asked to break the silence, and then noticed Nessie staring at me. "Sweetie, there is something need to tell you when we get to the cabin," she nodded and kept walking.

We walked in to the cabin and sat on a bed. Percy chuckled, "I don't think Tyson would like you sitting on his bed, little one."

Nessie made a face, "First off, I like to be called Nessie, and second who is Tyson?" she said with a little attitude.

"Renesmee be nice," I tried to scold her. Percy was laughing, "What are you laughing at?" I asked a little irritated.

"One, Tyson is my half-brother, and two I can see why her nickname is Nessie," he said trying not to laugh.

"F.Y.I. I don't like her nickname and my best friend gave her it," I said in a disgusted voice. "Baby, I have something important to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

She nodded.

"Well grandpa Charlie and grandma Renée are not my real parents. The gods Poseidon and Athena are," I watched her for a reaction.

Then she smiled, "ok, can I meet my real grandparents, momma?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Of course you can," A voice that was not mine said. I turned around to find my mom, dad, and Annabeth.

"GRANDPA!" Nessie yelled as she ran to hug him." Um may I ask who you are?" she asked annabeth.

Before annabeth could answer I said "Renesmee, this is my favorite sister Annabeth, daughter of Athena," then I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Yup,"Annabeth said laughing. Every one chuckled.

Then she went to my mother.

"You know, renesmee your mother's name is Azilla, goddess of electricity" my mother said in a proud way.

"So, that means I'm a demi-god like uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth, and I can't tell anyone?" she asked trying to understand.

"Yes, until I tell them," I said nodding.

We sat and talked for a while. Percy and Annabeth were telling renesmee stories of the gods and some demi-gods. While I told my parents about my mortal life in forks. I told them everything. Near the end they were happy and blazing mad.

"Well it's getting late, I will see you soon my dears," my mother said before kissing me, Nessie, and Annabeth on the cheek then leaving.

"Good night," my dad said kissing my head, then Nessie's, last he hugged Percy.


End file.
